A Blast From The Past
by GSRwriter52
Summary: All I'm going to say is this is definately GSR! Enjoy.
1. Memories

Title: A Blast From The Past

Rating: R-NC17

Summary: After spending the night together in a hotel because of work, Grissom and Sara finally start a relationship.

They are both sent to Berkley to give a seminar, and hopefully get some money for the lab.

But will the students get more than they bargained for during the last day of the seminar?

And memories of the past come back to remind Grissom and Sara of how their whole relationship started, so long ago.

The plane ride had been tiring, but very interesting.

Sara had wanted to sleep the whole time, but had gotten little if no sleep because of Grissom.

He was afraid of flying, and Sara had come up with a few ways to keep him occupied, and also had found out that airplane bathrooms were smaller than they used to be when she was in college.

When the plane landed they had gotten their luggage and took a rental car to the hotel.

They had gotten two hotel rooms because the lab was paying for their trip, and couldn't know that they were involved in a relationship.

But the first night they both slept in Grissom's room.

When the alarm went off they both moaned and went to hit the snooze button at the same time smacking each other.

" Ow, what was that for?"

Sara laughed.

" Sorry I was going for the snooze button babe."

" Well I already hit it, so you don't have to smack me anymore."

He smiled at her and held his arms out for her, which she gladly welcomed.

She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her right leg with his left one.

" God I love this."

" Me too."

" Why don't we just stay in bed all day?"

" I wish we could sweetheart but we have to give the seminar."

" It's too long."

" Hey it's only for two days, and we get to be away from the lab."

" That is true, but we still can't just be alone together."

" I know, but just wait we will."

" When?"

" Well I've been thinking, we both have an enormous amount of vacation time, so why don't we go somewhere like Mexico?"

" Mexico?"

" Yeah, I think it would be nice."

She smiled and thought about being alone in Mexico with him.

" Yeah we should deffinately do that."

The alarm sounded again and they both knew that it was time to get up.

He kissed her forehead and they both got up and started getting dressed for the seminar.

THE SEMINAR: DAY ONE

The first day had gone fairly well.

They had spoken about what to do when first arriving at a crime scene, how to handle certain evidence, how to package it and how to analyze it.

They had shown pictures of crime scenes and only had three students have to leave because their lunches were coming back up.

At lunch they had gone to a diner where they had first met outside of the school.

" So are you two ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

" I think we're ready."

" She'll have the veggie bowl, with extra sour cream, and I'll have a chicken fajitia with hot sauce."

" Okay that should be right out."

They had already gotten their drinks and Sara felt so happy being back.

This had been the first time that she had really seen him away from his work, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

" Sara your so weird!"

" Shut up Terra your not much better than me!"

Both girls started laughing, they had just came from a party but neither had been drinking.

" Hey Sara isn't that the Professor you like?"

" Where?"

" Over there, isn't that Dr. Grissom?"

Sara saw him and had her breath knocked out of her.

He was so incredibly sexy.

He was tan, had thick sexy brown hair, and his blue eye's could hypnotize you by just looking at them.

She hadn't meant to stare, but obviously she was and he noticed.

" Ms. Sidle what are you doing out so late?"

She was so nervous that she couldn't help but screw up her words just a little bit.

" I um well was at a party and got hungry and yeah."

She smiled and realized how stupid she must have sounded.

" Oh well you might need to get some sleep and classes start in a few hours."

He smiled and she just melted.

" I was just leaving to go home."

He stood up and started walking her way.

" So was I, I'll walk you to your car."

She smiled and then remembered that she hadn't drove, Terra had.

" Oh well, I didn't drive my friend did, but she must have decided to leave because her car is gone."

" Well do you live near here?"

" Yeah my dorm is just about three blocks away."

" Well if you don't mind I'll give you a ride, its pretty cold outside and you don't even have a sweater."

She smiled. " Yeah that would be nice, thank you."

He placed his hand on her lower back as they walked outside to the parking lot.

It wasn't intentional, it just had been a reflex for him to guide her outside.

When they got into the car he kept the radio off and they had talked about mostly what had interested her about Forensic Science.

When they reached her dorm he heard her moan and saw what she was moaning about.

" Wow is that your dorm?"

" Yeah, I forgot that tonight was one of the biggest parties."

He smiled." Well guess you won't be getting much sleep anyway then huh?"

She smiled back at him and thats when he had made the very first move to have a relationship that was more than just teacher, student with Sara.

" Look this may be a little too weird for you, but if you'd like I have a guest room and I'm only staying about a block away."

" It wouldn't be any trouble if you wanted to stay, you'd have your own full bathroom."

She thought about how much she wanted to say yes,yes,yes, but also she didn't want to be to willing.

But she thought that he already knew how she had felt from her slip up earlier.

" Um, if your sure that it won't be a problem Dr. Grissom."

" First off we're not in school so call me Grissom thats what everyone calls me, and I'm sure it won't be a problem."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Anyone want more?

Feedback please!

Ash


	2. Making Assumptions

Title: A Blast From The Past-2?

After arriving at Grissom's she felt a little awkward, but it wasn't because she was at a teachers house, it was because of the attraction that she had towards Grissom and how much older he actually was than her, and also because a relationship between them was forbidden legally.

They walked inside and he noticed that she seemed to be looking at his house like he would look at a crime scene, inspecting everything that she could see.

He hated to admit it, but ti turned him on.

And at that particular time, it was a bad thing.

" So Sara do you want any coffee, or something else to drink?"

" I really don't drink anything but coffee, or beer. But I'm sure there's something."

" Um, actually coffee is fine, I actually have to do some homework and I need something to keep me awake."

' I can easily keep you awake!'

Of course he didn't say that out loud but in his head he was screaming it.

" As soon as I put the coffee on I'll show you to your room."

She smiled and he felt his arousal growing which wasn't supposed to happen!

After a few minutes he walked her to her room, which was right across the hall from his.

" Here you go Sara, I hope it's ok."

She smiled, the room had a light blue paint, with mounted butterflies covering the walls, and a big bed.

" Yeah this will be more than fine, I love the butterflies."

He leaned against the door frame and smiled as he looked at the walls.

" I love butterflies, they are so pure, and beautiful."

She was going to have to take a shower before bed tonight, especially after the way he was leaning against the door frame.

" Yeah, sometimes I wish that I was like a butterfly as bad as that sounds."

He smiled. " Why?"

" Well not only are they beautiful, but I could fly away from everything, all my problems and just go where ever the wind would take me."

Oh my God, he was going to have to take a very cold shower tonight.

Before he knew it he slipped.

" Well I don't know about the problems thing, but your already beautiful Sara."

She could feel her cheeks getting redder as the seconds passed by.

He couldn't believe it, he had slipped.

He never slipped, she was the only person that could make him do this, and to be honest he liked that.

" Well the coffee should be done in a few more minutes and I'll let you make yourself at home in here."

" If you need anything, I'm right across the hall."

" Ok, and thank you again Dr...I mean Grissom."

" It's no problem Sara."

After he had left Sara had felt like was going to float away.

There was no doubt in her mind, this wasn't some school girl crush.

She was in love with Grissom.

After a few minutes she had already finished her homework and hadn't even gotten her coffee yet, but for some reason she wanted to stay awake as long as she could.

She walked out of her room and found him sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

She didn't want to disturb him so she didn't say anything.

She started pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard him talking about a dream come true.

" I don't know Doug, there's just something about her."

" I know she's my student, but we are both adults. If she doesn't want anything to do with me then fine, but I at least have to try."

The smile on Sara's face was huge and her heart was pounding faster and faster by the second.

" I know, I know. But there's just something there I can tell."

Sara sneaked back to her door and she listened so that she could still hear him.

" I'm not just going to fuck her and then be done with it Doug, you know I'm not that way."

Sara was a little surprised at his choice of words, but at this point didn't care.

" Look tomorrow is the last time I will be able to see her, I at least have to let her know how I feel sometime tonight, but how man?"

Sara had her own thoughts about that.

" Look I'm at least going to tell her in the morning, that way it won't be to weird to her tonight."

" I'll just tell her at the end of the seminar tomorrow."

" Yeah me too man, me too."

" Later."

Sara quickly scampered back into her room and leaned against the door and sighed.

She couldn't believe he felt the same way she did.

Then she heard his door bedroom door shut, and only as few minutes later his shower come on.

Sara started imagining what he looked like in the shower.

The hot water dripping down his sexy body, the steam fogging up the mirrors if there were any.

Then she started to wonder what other things might look like in the shower and decided it was do or die time.

If he did feel the same way, which she knew he did this was the time she was going to find out for sure.

Either she would be very happy tonight with the outcome, or she would be going back to her dorm.

She stripped down into nothing but a robe she had found of his and walked silently into his room where she found the bathroom door to be wide open.

The shower curtain was the foggy, clear.

She could see his outline, but not a very clear image of him.

After a few minutes she heard him making noises and knew even though she couldn't see him clearly, she clearly knew what he was doing.

" God."

She bit her lip as the arousal was beginning to be too much for her, but when she heard him say her name she lost all control.

" Sara , Oh yes!"

She dropped the robe and slowly climbed into the shower with him.

She slowly ran her hands from his lower back to his shoulders and his movements stopped.

At first she was worried that she had done the wrong thing, but when he turned around and ran a hand over her cheek she knew that this couldn't be the wrong decision.

Suddenly Sara felt shy, and started to blush.

His voice was rough and filled with want, and desire.

" Sara walk towards me."

She did as he asked and when she walked her placed his hands on her waist causing her to take in a sharp breath.

She ran her hand up the base of his neck and pulled their lips together.

The kiss was one of passion, that left both of them breathless and wanting more.

His tongue on hers was like a drug that she couldn't get enough of.

Their hands roamed each others body, groping and scraping.

He nibbled down her neck and down to her breast, causing her to moan his name.

" Grissom I want you now!"

With those words being said he ran his hands from her thighs to her rear and picked her up and pinned her against the wall, but not entering her.

Once again he attacked her lips with his and started driving her crazy with his caresses.

He hit all of her most sensitive spots, even the ones she didn't know she had.

She did the same to him, and he had never felt this way about anyone before.

He wanted this to be perfect, and he wasn't about to make love to her against his shower wall.

" Sara sweetheart I want to make love to you, but not in here honey, bed."

The water was turned off and Sara was being carried to his bed.

He laid her on his bed and kissed her until he was sure that he was turning blue from the loss of oxygen.

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and had to ask.

" Sara are you sure this is what you really want, because I can't just forget about this after it happens?"

She ran her hands up his back to rest on his shoulders and said," I've never wanted anything more than this, and I wont run away after this, I'm in love with you Grissom."

Thats all that it took for him.

With on swift movement he entered her and let a groan escape his lips.

" Gil go slow I want this to last forever."

Hearing his first name on her lips drove him crazy and he almost did the exact opposite of what she had said.

It had taken everything not to start driving into her like a mad man.

She met every one of his thrusts and they never broke eye contact.

The sweat was pouring off of their bodies, and the connection was amazing.

He could feel her tightening around him and he knew that she was close.

He positioned his head by her shoulder making sure that he was thrusting deeply.

" Sara I...love you."

Sara wrapped her legs as tight as she could get them around his waist and felt her heaven ending.

His ended at almost exactly the same time.

She looked into his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead and saw the smile on his lips.

She kissed him and then clung to him like her life depended on it.

" I love you too Gil."

He smiled and held her, and thats the way they he had thought that they would wake up the next morning.

But when he woke up to find Sara gone and a note on his nightstand, a note that hurt him more than he thought he could ever be hurt.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Feedback please, oh and should I write some more? LoL... Sorry teasing again.

Ash


	3. Jealosy

He had read what she had wrote over and over again, and he still didn't understand why she had left.

This wasn't how it was suppose to be, They were suppose to wake up together, he was going to cook her breakfast, and then they would cuddle on the couch before leaving.

Sara was the only woman he had ever loved, and if he didn't get her back she would be the first and the last.

He had gotten dressed and stopped by Sara's dorm room.

He knocked three times and then a very tired looking blonde haired girl answered the door.

" What do you want?"

" Hi, is um...is Sara here?"

" She already left, who are you?"

" I'm Dr. Grissom, I'm teaching the forensics seminar."

Suddenly the girl smacked him hard across the face.

" Your a pig, I hope that you go to hell."

Then without a warning she slammed the door in his face.

'Well that went well, now what the hell is going on?"

He kept thinking about reasons why people seemed to hate him today, but couldn't come up with any.

He walked in and looked around and saw half of his students, and way in the back he saw Sara.

She saw him too , and he could feel the death glare she was sending him.

He had to find out what he had done, it was tearing him apart inside knowing that Sara hated him now.

Ten minutes into the class he started getting a headache and told everyone that they had a 15 minute intermission.

He saw that almost everyone left except for a few students, including Sara.

He walked behind her and leaned down close to her ear.

" We need to talk."

She shivered just the sound of his voice.

" I don't think that we should be speaking, and honestly I don't want to talk to you Dr. Grissom."

" Sara please we have to talk, I don't know what I did to make you upset."

" Oh please how many other students have you told that to?"

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" You know exactly what I'm talking about, I found your list!"

Sara stood up and went to leave but was stopped by his hand on her forearm.

" Sara please just come with me, At least explain whats going on?"

She looked at him and decided against her better judgment to go with him.

They went to his house in silence, and before he could even get out of the car she was waiting for him to unlock his front door.

He unlocked his door and she walked in and made her way to his kitchen and started making coffee.

" Well you seem to know your way around my kitchen."

" Well this morning I went to make myself a cup of coffee and found your damn list."

He looked so confused, but Sara wasn't going to by it.

" Sara what list?"

" The list of all the students that you've either slept with or haven't slept with yet."

"Sara I don't have a list like that, I don't sleep with my students!"

" Well you sure didn't have a problem screwing me!"

" I didn't screw you, I made love to you, I love you Sara!"

" Is that what you said to the rest of them?"

" There is no rest of them, I don't know what your talking about!"

Sara walked to his counter and pulled out one of the drawers and threw a pad of paper at him.

" This is what I'm talking about, your fuck list!"

" All the womens names with checks that you have already been with, and the ones that you haven't been with yet too!"

She saw him look at the list and when he looked back at her he started to smile.

" What are you smiling about?"

" Sara did you look at the next page?"

" No."

" There's guys names on the next page with checks and no checks too."

Sara's hand flew to her mouth and he thought she had understood him.

" Oh my, you sleep with the guys too."

" Yes, wait no, this isn't a list of people I have slept with Sara."

" Then how do you explain it?"

" This is a list of all my students, the ones with checks are the ones that I'm going to put in a good recommendation for an intern ship at a crime lab, the ones without checks are the ones that I don't think could do this job."

Sara's face turned red and she started to feel sick.

" Oh my God I'm so stupid, Grissom I'm sorry!"

He saw that she was getting ready to start crying and ran to her side and held her.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt.

" Shh, Honey everything Ok, you just made an assumption."

" But I should have known that you weren't that way, that you were being honest to me last night when you told me that you really loved me."

He pulled back and cupped her face.

" Sara, do you trust me?"

" Of course I do."

" Do you love me?"

" Yes, your the only person that I have ever truly loved."

He pulled her into a strong embrace and smiled when he felt her leaving trails of kisses down his neck.

He moaned and started undressing her when she stopped him.

" Wait class is starting in five minutes, we can't do this right now."

He rested his forehead against hers and took in a deep breath.

" Your right."

" Ok, who had the veggie bowl?"

Sara was snapped out of her daydream.

" I did."

" Ok, and here's yours sir."

" Thank you."

" Does everything look good?"

" Yes."

" Ok, well enjoy your meal."

Sara looked at him and smiled.

" What?" " Do I have something in my beard already?"

Sara giggled.

" No, I was just thinking about all the memories we have here."

" Oh, you know Sara I don't know if you remember, but this is the first place we ever saw each other outside of class."

She smiled. " Oh yeah I remember, and that night was amazing."

" Yeah, but the morning was a little off."

" I'm sorry babe, I was so stupid back then."

" Actually you were a very bright young woman back then, as you are now."

Sara blushed she loved it when talked about her that way.

" Did you upload the pictures for the lecture tomorrow?"

" No, I left the damn disc in the class room."

" Oh, well we'll just get there early so we can get everything ready."

" Yeah."

The next morning they had woken up, and left early to get everything set up for the last day of the seminar.

Grissom left to get StarBucks while Sara got the slide show ready.

They still had another forty five minutes before class started.

He had been surprised when there wasn't a line at StarBucks and he had gotten their coffee in under five minutes.

When he walked in Sara was hooking up a cable for the computer, and bending over so she could reach it.

He smiled and placed the coffee on a table and walked up behind her and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her back, causing her rear end to rub hard on his crotch.

She stood up quickly and turned to looked at him.

She saw his smile, and the look in his eyes and it was on.

Screw the damn coffee she was going to have some Grissom instead.

He sat down in one of the chairs while she straddled him and attacked his lips with hers.

He had his left hand around her waist with his right hand on the back of her head, pushing her lips to his even more, if that was even possible.

Sara started grinding her hips into him causing them both to moan.

Then they heard it.

" Woo get freaky wit it!"

Followed by whistles and clapping.

Apparently it was time for class. Sara and Grissom both jumped up and tried to look decent.

Sara noticed that one of the girls in the back was giving Sara the evil eye and she couldn't help but wonder why.

The last class had gone well, despite the fact that they had gotten caught making out by their students.

After the class ended Grissom went to use the bathroom and she saw that the same girl that gave her the dirty looks stopped him at the door and look like she was flirting with him.

Sara felt a little jealous but then she felt like laughing too, because she knew what the girl was doing, hell she had done it too.

When they girl placed her hand on his chest Sara started to feel a bit mad, and when the girl let her hand linger for too long Sara was going down there.

" Hey Griss where is the case file for the Truvy Case?"

" Oh, it should be underneith the folder with the applications."

" Thank you sweetheart."

As she went to walk away she could feel the girls death glare on the back of her neck.

Then she heard what she thought she would never hear.

" So Dr, Grissom would you like to go to dinner like I asked before?"

" Yeah, how about tonight, I'll be leaving for Vegas in the morning, unless you want me to leave you my phone number and we could schedule it for another time?"

" Tonights fine."

" I'll pick you up around seven?"

" Sounds good, I'll see you then."

Sara sent her own death glare at him when he returned from the bathroom.

" What?"

" What are doing tonight honey?"

" Nothing why?"

" I was thinking we could have dinner, say around seven?"

" Oh I can't I'm having dinner with friend tonight."

" Really whats his name?"

" Well her name is Amanda, and I went to school with her father."

" Don't lie, I know your having dinner with that student tonight."

" Yeah, her names Amanda I went to school with her father, I used to babysit her."

" Then why was she flirting with you?"

" She wasn't she's just a touchy person, always has been honey."

Sara started to feel ridiculous.

" I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm over reacting like this."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

" Don't be sorry honey, I understand, I would have done the same thing."

" Really?"

" Yes."

She kissed him and saw the smile on his lips.

" What?"

" You know we never did finish what we started earlier and it always has been a fantasy of mine to be with you in the school."

" Oh you are bad!"

She smacked his shoulder and saw that he was still smiling.

She looked at the door and then back at him.

" Let me lock the door and then we will try out this fantasy."

She smiled and ran to lock the door, this was another great seminar experience for her.


	4. The Dinner From Hell

After their 'fun' at the seminar Grissom and Sara had left to go home and rest.

They both fell asleep shortly after getting home, and when he woke up he noticed that it was time for him to get ready for his dinner with Amanda.

Amanda had always been a very bright girl. She was just like her father.

He had went to school with her father since they were in middle school, and when they got older they kept in touch until he moved to Las Vegas.

He babysat for her, and always seemed to get along with her.

Quickly taking a shower and getting dressed in record time.

He looked at his watch it said six forty five exactly, right on time.

Sara was still asleep, she was so beautiful he just didn't understand what she saw in him.

Grissom placed a small kiss on her lips and whispered to her that he loved her , and then left to pick up Amanda.

THE CAR RIDE

After he had picked her up exactly at seven and she had came out a little dressier than he was.

Her dress was a dark red the was snug around her mid-section and then flared out when it reached her legs.

She had her hair curled and she smelled like strawberries.

Half way there she was asking him about his career choice, and if he could picture her in the same line of work.

After they had talked about it there seemed to be nothing left to do but watch the cars pass them until the arrived at their destination.

Then out of the blue he felt her hand brushing his, but not completely touching it.

Thinking it was nothing he didn't move, but when he felt her hand ontop of his he realized that Sara may have been right about Amanda's intentions.

" I miss seeing you ya know, we never really kept in touch after you moved to Vegas."

He didn't take him gaze from the road and said, " Well I haven't really kept in touch with a lot of people, But at least we can catch up now."

Her grip tightened on his hand and her started to wish that he hadn't said that he could go to dinner with her, he knew nothing but bad things could come from this.

DINNER

Once seated and waiting on their food conversation about his work again took over.

The waiter brought them their food and they ate in silence almost until she said what he knew was coming, but hoped it didn't.

" Are you seeing anyone Gil?"

He quickly looked up at her and he must have shook his head when he was reaching for his napkin because the next thing he heard was sickening.

" Well since your not seeing anyone I was hoping maybe we could go back to my hotel room?"

Her smile was broad and her eye's only told him that she was serious and he was scared to death.

He excused himself to the bathroom after paying for the check and went to think about how the hell he was going to get out of this one without hurting her too bad.

Amanda walked by the front door and quickly dialed one of her friends number to chat about what she thought was going to be happening later in the night.

She didn't even notice Sara walking towards her, but Sara did and stopped to listen to her conversation.

" Oh my God Kelly I know, and he's so cute."

" Yeah we're going back to my hotel as soon as he gets out of the restroom."

" K, I got to go I'll call tomorrow morning and tell you how everything went."

Amanda quickly flipped her phone shut and stood there patiently waiting for his return.

Sara on the other hand was pissed about what she had heard.

She had received a phone call from the director of the lab there in San Fransisco asking her and Grissom to take a case for them that dealt specially with insects.

But now that she had heard what Amanda had said she was going to wait and see what the hell was going on.

Grissom had made his mind up , he was going to drive her to her hotel and then simply tell her that he had a girlfriend and couldn't be with her.

As he walked out he saw her and smiled, she came walking up to him rather quickly.

He thought she was walking towards him to tell him something, but when she didn't slow down and planted her lip's on his he knew he was in deeper than he had originally thought.

It had all happened so fast that he hadn't had a chance to pull away, but he didn't kiss her back either.

From where Sara was standing it looked like Grissom had simply stood there and kissed Amanda back and now it was war, just wait until she got to the hotel, there would be hell to pay. No one messed with her man.

HEHE...TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Sara's Payback

**A Blast From The Past: Chap 5**

Sara watched as they got into his car and she trailed behind them.

Grissom had the radio turned on and was trying his best to get there as soon as possible to end this crazy night. When he felt her hand running up his thigh he knew he was too late, he was going to have to say something to make her stop. He cursed under his breath when he came up to a red light. ' Great more time with her. ' he thought.

Her hand had left his thigh and he let out a sigh, thanking God. But when he felt his fly unzip and saw her starting to lean down he was shocked and didn't know what to do.

Sara couldn't believe her eye's. The little bitch was giving him a blow job, and he didn't seem to be resisting any. That's what Sara thought until she saw him put the car in park and then she sat up with a jump. Sara couldn't understand what he was saying but from the looks of it, he wasn't telling her he loved her.

" Look Amanda what the hell are you doing?" She just looked at him and then replied,

" Well I like you, and I thought that maybe we could you know have some fun." He closed his eye's and gritted his teeth. " Look Amanda you are a beautiful, smart girl. But this can't happen. I have a girlfriend, and plus this would seem wrong because I used to babysit you."

" Look your girlfriend would never find out, and plus after tonight we wouldn't see each other again...that is unless you wanted to see me again?"

He shook his head, " No. I'm driving you to your hotel and then I'm going back to my hotel." He watched as she sighed. " Look can't we do something?" He felt like getting sick as he started going again down the long road to her hotel. " No."

He finally reached her hotel and stopped, but he noticed that she didn't move.

" Gil please just come up to my room, not for sex I have something else for you."

He didn't want to, but he agreed.

Sara parked her car and was so confused, why was he going up to her hotel room? She followed close behind them and watched as they got into the elevator and decided that payback was a bitch and now it was her turn to make this chick Amanda squirm.

Sara walked into the elevator and noticed that it wasn't until after the doors closed that Gil noticed her and stood there with his jaw dropped.

Amanda saw her after a second and was furious. Her plan to take him upstairs and get him drunk were now out the window. Sara walked over to him and acted surprised. " Hey baby what are you doing here? I thought you went to dinner?" It took him a minute but then he responded," Well I decided to walk her up to her room. What are you doing here?" Sara smiled. " Well I was going to check out a crime scene on the fourth floor."

She was lying through her teeth, but there was a crime scene on the fourth floor in another hotel about five minutes away.

She saw Amanda brush her hand up against the back of his hand and decided that she was going to play dirty now. Without warning Sara grabbed him by the shirt collar and started kissing him. He didn't know what to do, what had gotten into Sara? Finally when they pulled away breathless she spoke. " Wow, I didn't realize how much I missed you tonight." He smiled and started blushing, then he whispered softly so Amanda didn't hear," When we get home I promise I'll make it up to you." Sara tried not to laugh, she knew she was being evil but she thought Amanda deserved it. Sara spoke in a loud voice," When we get home huh? Well honey your gonna have to make a little pit stop at the drug store and by some protection because were all out."

His jaw fell open, he couldn't believe she said that. Then it hit him, she was jealous, and pissed off. He walked Amanda to her room and she hugged him goodnight, when the door shut he turned to talk to Sara.

" What the hell is your problem?" Sara smiled," What's my problem, oh I don't know watching some girl give you a blow job in your car on the way here that's one of my problems. Watching you kiss her at the resteraunt that's another problem."

" You followed us to dinner?" She shook her head," No, I got a call around eight that there was a crime scene and they specifically asked for you because of all the bug activity. When I got there I saw you leaving and was walking to tell you when I saw you kissing her. Then I followed you here, by the way what does she have that I don't? What is it because she's younger than me?"

They entered the elevator again this time to leave. " Sara honey it wasn't like that, she likes me. I told her no!" Sara for some odd reason could only think of one thing, ripping his clothes off in the elevator. She knew he wouldn't do that in public though, but damn she wanted too. Just when they were about to reach their floor his phone rang. " Grissom? Yes sheriff, she told me we are both on our way, bad traffic."

As the elevator doors opened she sighed and said," I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you." He waited until they were both walking outside and said," It's ok. But you have my word, you will never lose me." She smiled at him and got into her car and headed to the crime scene.

**TBC...**

**Feedback...should I continue?**


End file.
